


Shadow Need

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Shikamaru loved Asuma, he’d seen the man naked more than once. It was an unrequited love, but even after Asuma is gone his alone time is focused on that man.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Kudos: 28





	Shadow Need

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Shadow Need

Shikamaru loved Asuma, he’d seen the man naked more than once. It was an unrequited love, but even after Asuma is gone his alone time is focused on that man.

-x-

Shikamaru Nara shadow user, lazy nin, master strategist. In love with his teacher…yep…he was bi-sexual. Asuma was his teacher, his mentor, his first love. In the early days it was just a crush but as he got older, that crush turned into a desire that burned through his very soul. He would spend many a night with his left hand as his lover with Asuma on his mind, it took awhile his lazy nature giving him trouble.

He wasn’t much of a soloist, but with his dreams haunted by his sexy sensei, morning wood plagued his day. He tried to ignore it but that just gave him blue balls. Why did it have to be so hard, so he sought advice from the two biggest pervs he knew.

They were surprisingly forth coming with their sexual activities. If a partner was out of the question no loyal a lover than one’s own hands. Naruto showed him the wonders of masturbation while Kiba gave him the tips on the ball play.

His long 8 incher throbbed one morning, so he decided to give it a whirl. He played with his cock, and fondled his balls. “Asuma-sensei!” he would moan. When he started leaking pre, he spread it over his cock working it faster. “Asuma oh Asuma!” he moaned, feeling his cock pulse in his hand, and his balls give a joyful pulse.

He came blowing his load, long ropes of cum hitting his face, chest, and stomach. It would be a few years before he’d start to play with his ass. He had plenty of material to fantasize about.

Asuma was quite the specimen, his clothes showed off his muscles. Thick arms and legs, rock hard abs, big pecs, big feet, and that rugged beard. Asuma was a sexy stud. More often than not during training Asuma would be stretching and Shikamaru would bone up.

So came tip number 2 from the perv duo. Chakra-Bation they called it. By channeling the chakra into one’s hand really suped up the experience, made it easy for a quick blow if he needed to relieve stress quickly.

He excused himself, and channeled his chakra in hand. Dropping his pants just enough to free his erection, he grabbed his cock and… “Whoa!” his hips thrust forward nearly cumming. He pumped himself, imagining his sensei bending over. They were right it didn’t take long.

A blush on his cheeks he came, blowing his load on a nearby tree. If seeing him clothed was this troublesome, imagine seeing him naked.

Naked…oh god, he has manly hair, the beard times 10. Hairy pits, hairy chest, treasure path down his abs, a sexy thick man bush, hairy balls, and hairy arms and legs. Shika thought it sexy, he wanted to rub his hands through it.

He imagined feeling his beard on his balls, when Asuma sucked his cock. Imagined the feeling of the hair as he slid his cock between the man’s sexy pecs. Being a genius had it’s benefits not lacking in imagination to be one, not that Asuma-sensei left anything to the imagination.

Shikamaru loved seeing Asuma at hot springs and the bath house. Asuma was bold, wearing a towel across his shoulder. His huge 11 inch cock dangling between his legs, with big balls to match.

That’s when Shikamaru started playing with his ass. It was just a finger at first, but once again his masturbation experts told him of the benefits of using ninjutsu in solo time. Naruto said Jiraiya had him use jutsu while masturbating to help improve his chakra control.

Shikamaru didn’t by that, but his mind was already turning at the possibilities. He got creative first, using a jutsu or two to pleasure himself. Shikamaru laid on his bed, buck naked, two lamps helping cast his shadow. “Shadow Style: Shadow Gathering Jutsu!” His shadow darkened and sprung to life forming tendrils of darkness under his control.

The tendrils came up as he held the seal. As the shadows moved they took the form of hands, his hands! They came forward and began to fondle his chest. Teasing his nipples till they were hard and perky. “Asuma!!” he moaned, those big hands teasing him.

His cock hardened. He had the rest of the shadows stayed tendrils, seeking only stimulus. Diving into his fantasy, Asuma playing with his chest. The shadows caressed his cock and balls, caressing his flesh and nuts. “Ohhhh!”

The hips buck, and the shadows spread his ass cheeks. The shadow hands pinched his nipples as a the tentacle flicked his pucker. It swirled around the tight ring before it thrust in. “Ohhh Asuma-sensei!”

In his mind, his teacher was teaching him how to practice his jutsu. **‘Come on Shika-chan, go a little faster.’** His tentacle coiled around his cock stroking his penis faster. The tentacle in his ass thrust in and worked his ass in and out. **‘You are so cute Shika-chan.’**

“Ah ah ah sensei!” The shadow tentacle wiggled in his ass. “Sensei!” he cried out as he came.

He mixed it up, sometimes the shadow hands would play with his crotch. Imagining his sensei’s hands on his cock and balls. **‘You are so hard Shika-chan, your balls are so big, don’t tell me you are to lazy to stroke your own cock.’**

“Sensei!” The shadow thumb rubbed his piss slit and fondled his nuts. “Asuma!” he came, blowing his load all over himself.

Another day, he tried resting on his knees. Imagining Asuma stroke his cock while fingering his ass. “Sensei…more…” he couldn’t shake the image of his big burly sensei toying with with him with his ass up in the air. One finger, two finger, three fingers his sensei prepping him like a pro.

**‘Shika-chan, you are making such cute noises.’** a fourth finger added to his ass, it hurt but imagining Asuma doing this to him helped him relax. His cock dripped pre all over his bed, the pumping hand driving him closer to climax.

The prostate massage had Shikamaru blowing his load all over his bed. He ran out of chakra and groaned as the shadow hands vanished. Reaching back he fingered his ass lazily. He ached deep inside, he wanted to feel Asuma’s cock buried deep inside his ass.

He never told him, never shared his secret desires, even to Naruto or Kiba. They didn’t ask respecting his privacy, but they did set into motion the final piece he needed. After Asuma was gone and Shikamaru got revenge on Hidan he too the final step.

Another perk of being a genius great at math, seeing Asuma’s soft cock he was able to calculate it’s size while hard. He went to the sex shop Naruto suggested and got a nice big 12 inch dildo, with a matching set of a balls.

“Sensei, your cock is so big!” he licked the large toy. He wrapped his lips, and he drooled. ‘So big!’ The toy was coated in saliva.

He got down on his knees with his ass in the air. He imagined Asuma behind him. His hard cock throbbed and his manhole twitched. Forming a seal he manipulated his shadow.

Asuma sized hands appeared and began to tease him. One hand pinched his nipple, while the other stroked his cock. **‘Shikamaru, you are so hot, my precious student!’** Shikamaru groaned. **‘I want you so much!’**

“Asuma-sensei more!” His body trembled, back arching his ass rising up in the air. His imaginary Asuma was behind him, ready to pound his little hole. Shikamaru placed a kunai with a seal on it, so he could use his hands.

Reaching back he began to play with his ass. One finger caressed his hole, circling it round and round, before delving in. “Ah ahh!” One finger turned into two, he scissored his ass open. “Sensei, I want you to fuck me!”

**‘I know Shika, and I’m gonna pound your ass!’** Shikamaru shivered.

“Yes!” his shadow raised his dildo, lining it up with his hole. It pushed in and Shikamaru gasped. ‘So thick!’ he groaned. “Asuma-sensei so thick!”

The dildo sank deeper and deeper. **‘So tight, my little genius!’**

“Sensei!” he pulsed into the shadow hand, while the other tweaked his nipple. His shadow buried the dildo deep into his tight ass. “So big, so deep, Asuma!” the shadow pumped the dildo in and out of his tight ass.

In his mind Asuma was fucking him hard and fast, giving a little roll of the hips so the tip of his dick nudged his sweet spot. The shadow hand matched his thrusts, pumping his cock in time. “Fuck yes, Asuma!”

The dildo worked his ass hard and fast. He wanted to feel it, Asuma pounding his ass, he felt so full. “ASUMA!” he howled as he came. His semen splattered his bed, his inner walls clamping down on the dildo.

Shikamaru collapsed onto his bed. He wished he could have the real thing. “I love you…Asuma…” he grabbed a cigarette and lit it. The smell reminded him of sensei.

“Shikamaru…” the boy shivered, the smoke seemed to take Asuma’s form. It was just a glimpse, but the sexy man beast, appeared and gave him a smile. He gave a kiss to the boy’s cheek before vanishing.

Shikamaru didn’t know if it was real, or his mind, but his heart skipped a beat. He smiled, and took a drag on the cigarette. Whenever the boy had a need, he knew his sensei would be in his heart.

End


End file.
